Ombre et Lumière : attraction des astres
by Calamithy
Summary: [Fic terminée]Dernière partie : Le Fou Blanc. Ombre et Lumière se livrent une lutte acharnée et passionnée. A présent que l'enjeu n'est plus un secret pour vous, découvrez les motivations du Fou Blanc. Entrez dans la lumière... ou dans l'ombre
1. Ombre et Lumière : Le Roi Noir

Attention on va se la rejouer « auteur de fanfic » ^_______________^

Série : Gundam Wing

**Disclaimers** :  Gundam Wing m'appartient voilà c'est dit. 

*Entre-temps les **vrais proprios** se pointent*

Mithy *un aller-retour dans la tronche plus tard et une dent en moins* : Mah, c'était une blague! Si on ne peut plus rigoler… **Gundam Wing appartient à ses auteurs**. Ceci est juste une fiction sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

**Genre** : POV de quelqu'un et semi UA parce que certains événements qui sont relatés sont issus de mon imagination ^^

**Rating** : R

**Avertissements** : Hmm… il y a des scènes graphiques implicites et explicites. Mais je fais confiance aux lecteurs : ils liront les avertissements ^^. Si le yaoi graphique vous choque, passez à autres choses tout simplement.

**Couple** :  y a t-il un couple ? Si je le dis je spolie et puis j'aime faire des surprises (ou suis-je relou ? à voir mdr)

**Spoilers** : quelques un de l'opération météore ^^ A part ça aucun.

**Dédicace** : toujours pour mes coupines que j'aime et que se reconnaîtront ^^ 

**Remerciements** : à toutes celles qui m'ont review : merci beaucoup !

.

**Cette histoire ce situe en AC 206**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ombre et Lumière**

.

.

**_« Eteins la lumière_**

**_Montre moi ton côté sombre_**

**_Regarde les ombres qui errent_**

**_Cherche un peu de lumière_**

**_Tout s'éclaire »_**

_._

Axel Bauer

Eteins la lumière

.

.

.

**Pov du Roi Noir **  

.

.

_Ombre et lumière_

La vie peut être ironique

La vie peut être. 

La vie peut. 

La vie ?

Là 

Maintenant

Je meurs

Dans un battement de cœur 

Ou est-ce un battement de cils ? 

Non, je dirais….un battement d'ailes de papillon 

Brûlées par la lumière

_Entrer dans la lumière_

_Comme un insecte fou_

Je m'enflamme 

Adieu monde… cruel ?

Mon semblant d'être s'envole

encore

Mon âme s'éveille

Je ne veux pas… 

.

Je le sens sur mon visage

A un souffle de moi 

Une simple caresse des cils

Me décillent

Et pourtant je me rends aveugle

Je me ferme 

.

.

Je ne vois rien

J'ai les yeux clos 

Paupières soudées à mes pommettes

Fermées sur le monde

Mais complètement ouvert à lui 

Quelle erreur…

.

Je refuse de voir

de _le_ voir

Je ne respire plus 

Mais je _sens _malgré moi 

Malgré toutes mes barrières

Inutiles

Hélas.

Mes lèvres sont scellées

doucement

Mes dents sont serrées 

Mais cachées 

Mes mains sont à plat de chaque côté de mon corps

Alors que j'ai envie de serrer les poings 

Ou de griffer

Jusqu'au sang

Ma respiration est calme

Je ne céderai pas

Jamais 

.

.

Cela fait cinq ans que çadure

Et c'est dur

Si dur

Si chaud

Si…

Bon… 

Le plaisir fait mal

Je suis masochiste

J'aime ça****

Et je ne devrais pas

Je le sais

Mais çane change rien

Et ça change tout 

Mais c'est décidé tout va changer 

Ce soir

Il faut en finir

.

.

Pourquoi moi ?

Pourquoi faut-il que le destin s'acharne

Sur mon corps

mon esprit

mon cœur

… moi ?

En moi. 

Le destin s'acharne encore et encore

Profondément 

Et je lutte

Je ne perdrai pas

Je ne veux pas me perdre 

Si je me perds, que suis-je ? 

Rien

Qui suis-je ?

Personne

Et pourtant je suis

Je suis…

Une ombre

L'ombre de moi-même

Et pourtant si vivant 

Mais je ne veux pas de cette vie

De cette…lumière 

_Ombre hait lumière _

.

.

Je suis à un âge où j'ai tout vu

26 ans

Si jeune

Si vieux

Toutes les épreuves que j'ai traversées

M'ont fait me dresser

Lever la tête

Sans courber l'échine

Prendre les armes

Prendre…

Et me battre 

Pour tous

Pour tout

Mais avant tout pour moi

.

A bord de mon Gundam

Témoin de ma Renaissance

En tant que serviteur de la paix

Les événements m'ôtèrent le statut d'anonyme auquel j'étais vou

Anonyme parmi les miens car jamais à la hauteur 

A leurs yeux

A la place je devins unique… parmi les uniques

pilote parmi d'autres pilotes

numéro parmi de sacrés numéros 

1

2

3

4

5

si je suis unique parmi les uniques je retombe dans une forme d'anonymat

Ironie me direz-vous ?

A nous 5 nous refaisions le monde

A notre image

Nous étions des petits Ozies en puissance

Tout aussi omnipotents

Mais innocents 

Nous ne nous rendions même pas compte

Qu'il faudrait par la suite rendre des comptes 

La justice n'a aucun besoin d'être jugée

Nous croyions avoir la science infuse

Comme les gosses que nous étions

Nous n'étions pas à notre place

Mais nous assumions

Comme des grands

Comme des hommes

Mais il est si facile d'assumer sur le coup

Dans le feu… hmmm

De l'action 

.

Le sang sur nos mains est indélébile 

J'ai grandi en me croyant un homme

Sous prétexte que j'en avais les responsabilités

Les charges

J'ai oublié l'essentiel

Les responsabilités et le sens des valeurs à eux seuls 

ne font pas un homme 

Oops ?

Tout comme l'air ne fait pas la musique

Ni l'habit, le moine

L'homme se définit par sa maturité et ses expériences n'est-ce pas?

Ai-je eu une vie extraordinairement riche ?

Bien sûr, mais je me serais passé de cette richesse

J'assume mon passé, çane signifie pas que je l'aime

Ma maturité en certaines circonstance laisse à désirer

Je suis un innocent aux mains sales 

Je suis un innocent entre ses mains

Innocent… à chaque fois

Que la lumière me frappe 

.

.

Je suis très longtemps resté dans mon illusion

De contrôle 

Je me suis réveillé enfant dans le corps d'un adulte 

La peur au ventre

Je n'étais pas mûr 

Je ne le suis toujours pas

Je ne suis qu'un homme

Il me suit du regard

Je le sens

Je me glace 

_Ombre hait lumière_

.

Jamais je ne me serais attendu à découvrir quelque chose

Je n'ose pas dire quelqu'un

Je suis couché dans un canapé avec mon ennemi

Celui qui peut me briser

Me fondre et me confondre

Je le hais

_Ombre est lumière _

.

.

Au commencement de ma nouvelle vie

Dix années en arrière

était la haine et l'envie

Cet homme était tout ce que je n'étais pas

Reconnu

Lui non plus ne l'était pas vraiment

Et pourtant il l'était par ses pairs

Des cheveux couleur soleil

Des yeux de glace que je ne vis que bien plus tard 

Un immense respect parmi les siens

Respect que je n'aurais jamais puisque tout m'a été vol

A moins que je ne l'acquière à titre posthume ?

C'est censé consoler ça ?

En plus à ses yeux j'étais inexistant

Tout ce qui comptait était le pilote 01

Ca devenait une affaire personnelle

Je suis un hypocrite en puissance

Mais la jalousie peut faire faire beaucoup de choses

Il adorait se mesurer à lui

A Yuy

Encore une fois j'étais un anonyme

Puis il découvrit l'immense supercherie dont il fut la victime

Le pauvre 

Perdre toutes ses illusions, tous ses repères…

Ca l'a poussé à commettre des actes fous

A fomenter des plans de vengeance

A me ressembler 

C'est loin d'être une référence 

Mais ça le remet au stade d'humain

Bien fait pour mon ennemi

Il mériterait la mort 

Il méritait la mort 

Mais la mérite-t-il aujourd'hui ? 

.

Des années plus tard nous avons travaillé ensemble

Il était mon supérieur

Chez les Preventers

Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs

Je suis lieutenant-colonel

Il est colonel

Il n'a que 24 ans

La différence d'âge ou tout du moins l'importance qu'on lui apporte

S'efface

Indifférente au temps qui passe

Je ne suis plus un gosse

Pourtant 

Ca m'enrage

D'être sous mon ennemi… 

.

.

Je suis le numéro 2

Dans l'ombre du numéro 1 

de ma section

Les rêves de gloire de ma famille sont bien loin

Malgré mon grade

Je suis en dessous

Pas de tout,

de lui

Quelque part…

Oui, de tout

Tout du moins, 

Du mien

.

.

Chaque fois qu'il me faisait appeler à son bureau

Il me sondait du regard

De mes cheveux bien plus longs

Aussi noirs que mon regard

A mes boots vernies

Même assis il me domine

Je le revois me dire il y a 5 ans

Que nous devions effectuer une mission

Ensemble

Je me vois en train de décliner 

Il… me lèche le cou langoureusement, c'est… difficile de réfléchir quand il fait ça

Je ne dois pas perdre le fil

Même s'il me fait perdre le nord

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Ah oui…

.

Je me vois en train de décliner sous un quelconque prétexte 

Crédible, cela va de soi

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été réhabilité par tous que je devais 

Pardonner aussi

Je ne suis pas tout le monde

Même si je suis noy

Dans la masse

Leçon d'adulte numéro 1 : peu importe ce que tu as été, l'important est ce que tu es

Et là, malgré mon statut de sauveur j'étais son subordonné donc…

Il faut obéir au patron même si tu l'abhorres 

Finalement, être adulte c'est être un grand enfant

Avec des limites proportionnelles à sa taille

Grandeur et décadence

Sans déchéance 

Leçon d'adulte numéro 2 : rien à faire de mon pardon

En l'occurrence je n'avais pas le choix

La mission sur laquelle je travaillais en ce moment

Pouvait être repoussée

Malgré mes « ah » et « oh » 

Je suis parti en mission avec l'homme soleil ****

Mon dieu…

Cet homme irradiait… littéralement

Il fallait le reconnaître

C'était bien plus facile quand il portait son casque

La chair est faible

Je ne suis qu'un homme. 

.

.

Dans la navette qui nous emmenait à notre mission sur L3

Voyant que je ne lui adressais pas la parole

Comme d'habitude

Il me demanda si je n'avais pas de questions à poser sur nos actions

Je lui répondis que tout avait été clair

Calmement

Je suis devenu un professionnel du jeu de dupes avec l'âge

Il fallait bien que j'apprenne quelque chose d'autre que la souffrance 

Ah si j'ai appris autre chose : l'amitié malgré mon individualisme

Merci à ceux qui m'aiment

Je vous maudis de m'avoir rendu plus fort

Et plus faible 

.

Puis il me demanda si je le détestais.

Comme ça

De but en blanc

Si je le détestais ?

Bonne question

Excellente question même

Mais pourquoi me la poser ? 

Quelle importance pourrait avoir l'opinion d'un subordonn

Même s'il s'agit de moi ?

Ses yeux étaient insondables

Son attitude ne trahissait rien

Juste l'attente d'une réponse

Quelle qu'elle fut

Une attente quand même

Aurais-je un pouvoir quelconque sur mon supérieur ?

Sûrement pas

Mais je me décidais à le défier

Après tout… c'était bien digne de moi ça

J'ai voulu le mépriser

Mais le mépris étant une forme d'intérêt

Pour un homme aussi controversé et admiré que celui-ci

Cela n'aurait été que lui donner du grain à moudre

Je ne me noierai pas dans la multitude

Je serai fidèle  à moi-même

Je vous défis mon Colonel

Et je redeviens votre égal 

Comme à l'époque où nous fumes ennemis

Sur un champ de bataille

.

Alors j'ai choisi

L'indifférence

Je l'ai regard

J'ai plongé mes yeux dans son regard

Celui-ci ne trahissant rien

Que du vide

Sans mépris ni colère

Encore moins de lassitude

Juste rien

Et c'était tout

J'étais dans l'espace

Et mes yeux étaient rivés à un ciel intérieur 

J'avais l'impression de flotter

Je ne voyais que du bleu

Je n'y ai vu que du feu

Un ciel d'orage

Si clair et si sombre à la fois

Je n'ai jamais répondu 

Et chaque fois qu'il me pose la question

Je ne lui réponds jamais

.

.

Dans cette navette il s'était penché vers moi

Une pluie d'or blanc glissa sur mes épaules

Des mains racées retracèrent les contours de mon visage

Qu'il relevait vers le sien

Je me suis senti rougir

Malgré moi

Si je m'attendais à cela…

Grave erreur

Avec un ennemi il fallait s'attendre

A tout

Que me voulait-il à la fin ?

.

Un doigt s'attarda sur mes lèvres

Je le laissais faire

Ne jamais ciller devant l'ennemi

Ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient

Me sondaient ****

En me clouant sur place

D'homme, j'étais devenu un objet

Qui s'enfonçait

S'enlisait dans les sables mouvant

De son regard troublant

A l'intérieur

Mais à l'extérieur j'étais impassible

Telle la montagne sous la neige

Cette question encore

« me détestes-tu ? »

Et ma réponse

« … »

La sienne, douce

« Je vais t'apprendre à me détester » 

Il a réussi au-delà de ses espérances

Je le hais

_Ombre hait lumière_

_._

Ce jour-là, comme tous les autres jours qui suivirent il me vola 

mon souffle

Quelle injustice

Ses mains étaient partout

Et ses lèvres… aussi

Et je le laissais faire…

Il me murmurait inlassablement à l'oreille…

« déteste-moi » 

Le ton de sa voix était froid et doux à la fois…

Il me montrait son côté sombre

L'ombre du soleil

L'éclipse

J'étais plus ou moins hétérosexuel

Je me découvrais bi, comme dirait ce cher Maxwell

Et je me laissais faire…

Entre émerveillement, dégoût de moi-même

Et effroi

J'aurais pu l'abattre, mais c'est lui qui m'a tu

Faisant naître mes propres cris

De jouissance… à l'intérieur

Jamais je ne me serai permis de lui faire savoir

Ce que ses caresses me faisaient au cœur

Il me fait fondre 

Et j'ai peur

Il me lécha partout

_Et je t'ai laissé faire_

.

Aucune partie de mon corps ne lui échappa

Quand je sentis sa langue sur mes fesses

Entre mes fesses

Il me murmura encore

« déteste-moi »

Le ton se faisait plus tendre

légèrement excit

Il eut pour toute réponse mon silence

Il refit le tracer de ma moelle épinière

De la langue

Arriva jusqu'à ma nuque

Mordilla mon oreille…

Ses doigts glissaient en moi avec douceur

Toujours le même murmure

Toujours la même réponse

Et là, dans cette navette il me fit l'amour

J'avais l'impression d'être

L'arbre traversé par la foudre

Ou mon Gundam au gré des lasers

J'aurais aimé qu'il me baise

Ca aurait été plus facile 

Pour mon ego curieusement

Il est plus facile de ne rien éprouver

Mais non

C'était fougueux

Très fougueux

Passionn

Sensuel

Voire bestial à certains moments

Mais bel et bien de l'amour bien que purement physique

Même si on ne l'a jamais connu

On peut le reconnaître

Il a créé un besoin

Salaud 

Que lui seul pouvait combler

Il m'a fait pénétrer son propre monde

Il m'a fait entrer dans son ombre

Je travaillais déjà avec lui, c'était suffisant

En entrant en moi je suis entré en lui

Je suis le hamster prisonnier de sa roue

Et j'aime ça

Qui que ce soit me protège

J'ai toujours voulu être admir

Par extension, j'ai toujours voulu être lui

Quelle ironie… je suis devenu une part de lui-même

De la façon la plus incongrue

Merci la vie

Je me hais

.

.

Je n'avais jamais été aimé... physiquement

Ni par un homme ni par une femme

Mon mariage n'en était pas vraiment un

Un être humain ne peut vivre sans amour

Un homme ne peut vivre sans sexe paraît-il

Dans ce cas précis le sexe n'avait jamais été une priorité pour moi

Trop occupé à expier mes fautes

J'ai vécu sans jusqu'à présent

Et très bien en plus

Alors…

Désir de reconnaissance ?

Désir… tout court ? 

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pouss

Les opposés s'attirent ?

Il est blond je suis brun mais nous sommes les mêmes

A l'intérieur

Les mêmes doutes

Les mêmes déchirures

Les mêmes âmes torturées

La même désillusion

La même perte

Se retrouve-t-il en moi ? 

Est-ce que je me retrouve en lui ?

Aucune idée

Ou quelque part oui, l'espace d'un moment je suis devenu lui

Et je n'étais plus

Seul ?

.

Je n'ai ressenti la solitude que lorsque j'ai tout perdu

Ensuite on s'accoutume

Plus ou moins

C'est lorsqu'on ressent vraiment la présence d'un autre

Qu'il nous emplit de lui…

Que l'on reprend conscience de sa solitude

Et selon le vide comblé 

On peut passer du sentiment d'euphorie de l'union

A la folie au moment de la séparation

Seigneur…

Tout devait-il avoir une explication logique ?

Je n'étais pas Yuy

Et pour une fois

J'en étais plus que ravi 

Absolument ravi même

Je ne l'ai jamais vu le regarder lui

Comme il me regarde moi

Je suis unique

Quand il pose les yeux sur moi 

Il me voit

Il me dévore

Il me fait peur

Ça m'enrage

Et ça m'excite

Je suis pathétique

Je suis un masochiste, je l'ai déjà dit

Mais je ne suis pas suicidaire

Je refuse qu'il touche à mon cœur 

.

.

Après avoir joui ce premier soir,

Moi en silence et lui à peine plus bruyant

Il me garda dans ses bras

En me murmurant qu'il me détestait 

Encore et encore et encore

M'apaisant de ses mots

De ses mains

J'avais envie de pleurer

Je ne l'ai pas fait

Je n'étais pas habitué à la douceur

Oui je découvrais qu'il était doux de haïr 

Qu'une ombre pouvait avoir une saveur

Une odeur épicée

Et… un soupçon de sueur

L'ombre, parfaite réplique légèrement déformée 

Imparfaite donc

Et de ce fait

je ne l'en appréciais que plus

Personne n'est parfait

Alléluia

Je n'étais pas si faible alors

Que je faisais la femme 

.

.

Depuis cette mission

Chaque fois que nos emplois du temps nous le permettent

Il me retrouve

Et nous nous donnons mutuellement une partie de nous-mêmes

Nous discutons souvent : il est intelligent

Nous rions parfois

Il a un beau sourire

Il est vraiment séduisant

J'adore son corps musclé, délié et lisse

J'adore le grain de sa peau

J'adore l'écouter respirer

Je lui montre autant que possible

Qu'il fait vibrer mon corps

Sans me compromettre

Mais je jouis en silence 

.

Nous avons fait l'amour dans toutes les conditions

Toutes les positions

Nous l'avons fait tellement de fois que j'ai du mal à me dire que nous n'en avons pas fait le tour

Cela valait le détour

Plus j'en ai, plus j'en redemande

Et là je n'ai plus peur : je suis terrorisé 

Je suis un camé de l'amour

Son corps me manquait autant que son esprit

Il fallait que cela cesse

Je ne peux me permettre d'éprouver…

cela

.

.

A présent je suis sur mon canapé 

Lui au dessus de moi

Corps contre corps

Son sexe en moi

C'était une première

D'un accord tacite nous nous retrouvions

Dans un endroit neutre

Ni chez lui

Ni chez moi

Il ne fallait pas se faire surprendre

Des gradés qui se soulageaient entre eux

Quelles que soient les époques

Ce n'était jamais bien vu

Et nos affaires ne regardaient que nous

Bien entendu

Là il était venu 

Ici

Sur mon territoire

Mon ennemi

Le dernier combat

.

.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que nous ne nous étions vus

J'étais en bas de pyjama de satin noir

Pieds nus

Les cheveux lâchés qui me caressaient les reins

Si longs ?

J'avais l'intention de les couper

vraiment

Une nuit

Alors que nous redescendions lentement sur terre

Il me chuchota 

« un torrent de soie noire »

en glissant les doigts dans ma chevelure

qui m'arrivait à l'époque juste en dessous des omoplates.

Alors j'ai voulu faire de mes cheveux un torrent

comme ça 

C'est là que j'ai commencé à comprendre

qu'il fallait que vraiment que ças'arrête

Mayday je suis touch

Peut être au cœur 

.

On sonna

Je pris mon katana et j'ouvris

Après tout, je ne savais pas qui pouvait être derrière la porte

Je n'attendais personne

Et tous mes visiteurs s'annonçaient

A peine ai-je ouvert que je vis

La lueur

Dans son regard

Il était fatigu

Et il avait faim

De moi

La mission fut difficile apparemment

Je ne lui montraipas ma stupeur

Et m'effaçai pour le laisser entrer

Une fois à l'intérieur il me plaqua contre la porte

Me lécha les lèvres

Murmura des mots sans suites

Et je fermais les yeux

Oh-Oh…

.

.

Il ne le disait plus

Il ne me disait plus de le détester

Non…

Il me disait que j'étais beau, tellement beau

Au secours…

Il me disait que je lui avais manqué, que ma peau lui avait manqu

Pitié… 

Il passa ses mains à l'intérieur de mon pyjama

Et me caressa le sexe, le creux des reins et les fesses,

Sans chercher à entrer à l'intérieur

Bien qu'il y soit déj

Il me demanda si je lui avais manqué aussi

Sa voix était rauque de désir

Comme d'habitude il rencontra le silence

Je ne rompais pas le pacte, moi 

Mais étant l'homme qu'il était

Il jura de me faire plier

Il me décolla de la porte et m'emmena sur le sofa

Il était clair que nous n'irions pas plus loin

Reprenant la caresse qu'il m'administrait précédemment

Il me dit 

« Ce que tu me tais je te le ferai crier » 

Il resserra l'étreinte de sa main sur mon sexe

M'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche

En quête d'air

Mais ma bouche appartenait à la sienne

Il décida de partager son oxygène

Plutôt que de laisser mes poumons le puiser

J'adore le goût de sa bouche

Je suis un drogu

Désintoxiquez-moi

Je sens de plus en plus que j'aurais du mal

A le faire

moi-même

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me passer de la lumière

Aidez-moi…

.

Et pourtant…

Je sais que personne ne peut m'aider

Je suis le seul à pouvoir mettre un terme à tout ça

Il est en moi et vient

_Viens…_

De plus en plus fort

Il me dit 

« Je te veux »

Je réponds… avec une partie de mon corps

Mes mains ne le touchent pas

Toujours de chaque côté de mon corps

Me pénétrant il attrape mes mains

A tâtons

Pourtant il fait grand jour

Ses yeux me chauffent à blanc

Les miens sont clos

Pourtant je les sens sur moi

Il me sonde… me draine

Me fait toucher le fond

Je suis le Titanic

Je fus l'amer

Il est la mer

Mon océan 

.

Je sens… Ses cils sur mes joues 

La lumière du soleil se fait de plus en plus présente à travers la vitre

De la véranda

La peau de mon… sa peau est de plus en plus chaude 

Je le sens….

Il noue ses doigts aux miens

Je resserre mes jambes autour de sa taille

Mon dieu…ça n'a jamais été si…

Il veut me tuer 

Achève-moi donc

Ma respiration se fait erratique

Le frottement de mon propre sexe contre son ventre

Combiné à sa présence en moi 

Traître…

Me rendent fou

.

Mais si je ne cède pas je sais que j'aurais gagn

Que mon esprit aura vaincu mon corps

Il me mord

Fort

Il me prend par surprise

Je cris

Et j'ouvre les yeux

Quelle erreur

Alors que je sentais déjà sa propre jouissance

Et la chaleur de sa semence

Il ralentit le rythme

Le mouvement se fait de plus en plus long

Ample

1……….2

1……….2

1……………………2

1……………………2

1……………………………….2 

Sous lui je cherche à lui faire perdre la tête

perdre le contrôle

mais mes yeux sont à présent rivés aux siens

ses pupilles sont si dilatées…

Je ne vois que du noir,

sa bouche est entrouverte

sur un sourire

carnassier :

je suis la proie

je ne le veux pas

je suis chasseur et sache que je te chasse 

Facile à dire

mais pas facile à faire 

quand on est la proie 

de son propre corps,

de son propre désir.

.

Si je lui montre que je le veux

je lui montre l'ascendance qu'il a sur moi

donc je reste tranquille

J'attends qu'il craque

Je ne céderai pas

mon pays est l'inventeur de la discipline

des supplices

alors il peut toujours…

Le problème est que, 

si nous avons créé la torture mentale

Et physique

Il semblerait que lui ait ajouté à son palmarès

La torture du cœur

Salaud

Mon envie de toi n'est pas que physique 

Et tu le sais

depuis le temps…

Je le vois à ton regard noir

Comme le mien

Tes yeux voilés d'ombre

1……………………………………2

1……………………………………2 

Je ne veux pas céder

Tu craqueras avant moi

j'ai envie de fermer les yeux…

j'inspire un grand coup

et je te prends

complètement

par surprise :

je te parle

- Viens…….

.

Ton regard assombri s'illumine

Tout en devenant plus noir

L'éclipse est totale 

Dans un feulement tu reprends tes mouvements

Tu me pénètres plus fort

Plus vite

Et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas crier

Je te sens gémir et trembler

On dirait que tu pleures

Ton visage dans mon cou

Tu es en moi

Tu es en mon cœur

Je me perds… tant pis ?

Tu m'appelles doucement

- Wufei….

Mon visage est mouill

C'est moi qui pleure ?

Il y a des chances

.

.

Un mouvement plus vicieux que les autres

Et soudain je hurle de plaisir

Je cède

J'explose

Salaud

C'est toi qui m'a pris par surprise

Cette fois tu ne me violes pas la bouche

Tu veux savourer le cri

De ma délivrance

Mes muscles se resserrent autour de toi

Et dans un grondement tu te libères

En moi

Et tu me chuchotes

- Encore

Je lâche une de nos mains enlacées et je souris doucement en entendant 

le faible grognement de protestation de ta part

J'ai envie de te tirer les cheveux

J'ai envie de te faire mal pour tout le bien

Tout le mal que tu me fais

Mais à la place je caresse tes longs cheveux blonds

mon ange destructeur

tu es l'instigateur de la seconde renaissance

de Chang Wufei

le dernier dragon de son clan

après l'instrument de justice

Tu as fait de moi

Un homme

Une onna

Tu m'as détruit Zechs Marquise

En faisant de moi une partie de toi

Et inversement

Je te hais

_Ombre hait lumière _

_._

_._

Tu es encore en moi

Tu relèves la tête

Tu m'embrasses doucement

Une légère caresse de ta langue sur mes lèvres

Mais tu n'entres pas

Tu me regardes

Tes yeux sont redevenus bleus

Et ta main libre caresse mes cheveux

Tes lèvres miment des mots…

Je dois me tromper

Mais après tout que faisions-nous depuis 5 ans

Si ce n'étaient nous tromper l'un l'autre ?

Il n'est pas pressé de se retirer ni moi qu'il se retire

Il plonge la tête dans le creux de mon cou

Me donne un petit baiser comme un enfant

Et nous nous endormons

Mes lèvres dans ses cheveux

Le repos du guerrier 

enfin

Les rayons du soleil glissent sur nos deux corps

Nos ombres se confondent

Je souris

Ombre et lumière

_Ombre est lumière_

_._

_._

.

OWARI  ^^ alors surprises ???

.

.

Moi et le côté passionnel, la lutte des corps et des cœurs… à la recherche de la source lumineuse blablabla…

.

Wufei *hausse un sourcil* : tu es pathétique Onna

Mithy *hausse le ton* : je suis pathétique ? Pour une fois que tu ne te retrouves pas avec un balai à chiottes… si t'es pas content je t'écris plus jamais une histoire où t'es autre chose qu'une nuisance.

Wufei *se met à genoux* : Gloire à Mithy ma reine, ma Nataku en sucre…

Mithy *fière* : mah tu vois quand tu veux ? ^^ mdrrr

.

.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu même si ce n'est pas le couple habituel !

.

.

.

@ ++++ !

.

.

.

Mithy ^^


	2. Ombre et Lumière : Le Fou Blanc

Ce qui figure sur la première page (disclaimers, avertissements, dédicaces… ) prévaut pour celle-ci à une différence près :

Ici c'est Zechs qui parle.

**Remerciements** : à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé, merci beaucoup !

.

Wufei *sourcil sceptique* : tu n'as PAS de cœur. Tu es aussi sensible qu'une porte de prison et tu le sais.

Mithy *hausse un sourcil perplexe* : on peut savoir ce qui me vaut ce commentaire à la con ?

Wufei *larmes aux yeux* : si tu avais un cœur… si tu m'aimais vraiment… TU AURAIS FAIT DE MOI UN SEME !!!!!!!

Mithy *dépitée* : ma vengeance sera terrible Wufei… ma vengeance sera terrible.

Wufei *gouttes de sueur* : euh… pardon ma Nataku en sucre ?

Mithy *sourire sadique puissance 10000000000000000* : trop tard Wu. La fic que tu hais le plus au monde aura une suite… Wuman.

Wufei *…* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ombre et Lumière**

**.**

**.**

**_« Entrer dans la lumière_**

**_Comme un insecte fou_**

**_Respirer la poussière_**

**_Ne plus vivre_**

**_A genoux »_**

.

Patricia Kaas

Entrer dans la lumière

.

.

.

**Pov du Fou Blanc ** 

.

.

_Ombre et lumière_

La mort peut être salvatrice

La mort peut être ?

La mort peut

La mort ?

Là 

Maintenant

Je brise mon armure 

Et revis

Je rends les armes

Je donne mon âme

Dans un dernier soupir

Je suis vaincu 

Par un mot

Ou est-ce le sens ?

Mes sens ?

L'essence ? Oh oui… 

Non, la mort n'a pas de corps

Cependant je suis…

En cendres 

J'ai été mis à mal

Mis à mort

_Mi amor _

Brûlé par une lumière sombre

Je sombre dans mon propre soleil

Je fais corps avec un phénix

Je me détruis

.

.

_Cherche un peu de lumière_

_Tout s'éclaire _

Je suis redevenu poussière

Et je m'envole

Au gré de tes soupirs

Je m'enivre

Je suis là et absent

Douloureusement conscient

De mon corps

De son corps

Qui se mélangent

Encore et encore

Mon esprit m'échappe

Mais il ne lui échappe pas

Jamais

En a-t-il seulement conscience ?

.

.

Son âme s'éveille

Je le veux 

Ses yeux sont clos

Mais il me sent 

Je le vois sur son visage

Mes yeux sont ouverts

Je suis un homme fier

Un cheval fougueux

Je regarde ma mort

Mon bourreau

En face 

Mais lui ne jette pas même un coup d'œil

à sa victime

Il la regarde

Me regarde

Avec son corps

Son esprit

Si près mais si loin

Je respire contre son oreille

Et il tremble

Un simple tressautement des paupières

Qui restent fermées

J'essaierai toutes mes clés

Pour ouvrir ces deux portes 

Sur ton monde intérieur

Sois en sûr

.

Je te caresse des yeux

_Ton fier et beau visage_

Et tu trembles

imperceptiblement

Tu te rends aveugle

Et tu te fermes

Mais consciemment ou non

Tu t'ouvres à moi

Je ferai de ton corps un instrument

Qui jouera la plus douce des musiques

Tes gémissements réprimés et tes tremblements seront 

Les plus belles des partitions

.

.

Je vois tout

Je te vois

Tu comprends ton erreur…

Tu sais que tu ne peux fuir

Ta respiration se coupe 

Tu _sens_ malgré toi

Malgré ta forteresse

_Ton château de cartes._

Tes lèvres sont scellées

doucement

Ta mâchoire se contracte

Tu es tendu

Hmmm

Alors que je t'étreins

Détends-toi

Laisse-moi faire…

Ne te laisse pas faire

J'aime que tu luttes

La victoire n'en a que plus de… saveur

Je m'en lèche les lèvres

Tes mains sont à plat de chaque côté de ton corps

Alors que tu n'as qu'une envie 

Frapper

Griffer

Mordre

au sang 

Ta respiration est calme

Le ton est donn

Sans un mot

Tu ne céderas pas

Jamais

Car tu connais l'enjeu

Mais ce soir

Le jeu 

Le Je

S'arrête 

.

Tout a commencé il y a 5 ans 

Enfin tout… non

Juste le deuxième acte

Et c'est tendre

Si tendre

Si brûlant…

En toi

Si…

Hmmm

La douceur fait mal

Ton écrin de chair 

Me fait fondre

Je deviens de la lave en fusion

Ca fait si mal

Et c'est tellement

Bon

Oui….

Serais-je masochiste ? 

Assurément

Je ne devrais pas prendre autant de plaisir

Je ne devrais pas éprouver

Je ne le mérite pas

Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait

Je le sais

Mais je ne suis qu'un homme

Je ne peux lutter contre ça

Contre toi

Toi tu parviens encore à te débattre

Alors que je suis sur ton corps

Dans ton corps

Dans ta tête…

Je veux…

.

Je veux être dans ton cœur

Je veux faire naître ton sourire

Je veux faire vibrer ton âme

Je veux être un autre homme

Je veux être amour

Je veux être aim

Je veux que tu m'aimes 

C'est en restant en vie que je me suis suicid

Que tu m'as suicidé 

Tu m'as tu

Tu assumes

Toi aussi tu vas mourir

Ce soir

Il faut en finir

.

Pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi faut-il que le destin s'acharne

Sous mon corps

Sur mon esprit

Sur mon cœur

Sur… moi ?

En moi.

Le destin s'acharne encore et encore

Profondément

Et j'ai cessé de lutter

Tu as juré ma perte

Sans même le savoir.

Le combat était perdu d'avance

Pour moi

Malgré moi

Tu luttes encore

Je suis obstin

Je ne perdrai pas

Je ne veux pas te perdre 

.

Si je te perds, que suis-je ?

Rien

Qui suis-je ?

Plus personne 

Tu as assassiné ce que j'ai toujours ét : un soldat

Une machine de guerre

Tu as refait de moi un homme

Contre ma volont

Contre la tienne

A présent tu récoltes ce que tu as involontairement semé 

Je te maudis

Damnons- nous ensemble

Mon ennemi

Mon frère d'armes

Mon adjoint

Mon homme ?.

Bientôt.

Tu me laisses te toucher

Alors que je suis sale

Tu m'as laissé goûter à ta puret

J'ai réappris l'innocence

Je n'ai jamais pu te pervertir

En brisant ton côté obscur

J'ai fait jaillir de l'or

Trop d'or rend fou 

Je suis fou

De…

.

Je ne suis…

Qu'une ombre

L'ombre de moi-même

Je te vole de ta lumière

Mais la source semble inépuisable

Je ne voulais pas de cette lumière

Pas plus que toi 

Je t'ai ha

Je te hais encore

Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Rien

J'ai tenté de combattre cette… chose entre nous 

Puis j'ai fui

Sans honte aucune

J'ai nagé à contre courant un temps

Pour me faire rattraper par ton regard inquisiteur

Et insipide

Je me suis perdu

Tu m'as retrouv

Malgré toi

C'est de ta faute

Assume

Comme j'assume 

_Ombre hait lumière_

.

.

Je suis à un âge où je devrais avoir une épouse

Et un héritier

Si j'étais resté prince.

29 ans

Vieux avant l'âge

Toutes les épreuves 

Que j'ai traversées

M'ont fait me dresser

Lever la tête

Et courber l'échine

Malgré moi

J'ai pactisé avec le diable

J'ai œuvré avec les assassins de mes parents

J'ai piétiné leurs idéaux en me cachant derrière un masque

Le miroir s'est bris

Le masque s'est fendu

La sentence est tombée :

Une éternité de malheurs

De remords

Et de regrets…

.

J'ai toujours pris les armes

Pour les causes que je croyais justes

Comme lui

Tout était blanc ou noir 

Les assassins de mes parents, 

de la paix

Etaient les méchants

Les jeunes terroristes,

Des enfants manipulés.

Quel ne fut pas mon choc lorsque je découvris

Que 01 n'avait que 15 ans…

Oz et  moi nous étions les gentils

Je n'étais qu'un gosse

Un adulte avec un cœur de gosse

Je suis grand

Je n'ai plus un âge où l'innocence est une cause 

J'en subi les conséquences

Je n'ai aucune excuse 

Je n'en suis tombé que de plus haut

La chute fait mal

Blesse l'ego

Blesse l'âme

.

Tel un lego 

Il a fallu que je remonte mes pièces

Unes à unes

Pour me venger

Je me suis reconstruis sur de mauvaises fondations

Romafeller m'a détruit 

La vérité m'a anéanti

De prince, lieutenant

J'étais devenu…

Ce que mes parents abhorraient

Mais cette fois-ci de mon plein gr

La vengeance égare

.

.

A bord de mon Tallgeese

Fier destrier de fer 

J'ai cru servir la paix

Je n'avais d'autre choix que d'utiliser un nom d'emprunt

Je me suis cach

Sous le masque

Pour mener mon propre combat

Pour ma famille

Pour mon peuple

Pour moi

Mes convictions étaient inébranlables

Jusqu'à ce que mon univers s'éteigne 

Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité être un anonyme 

de toute ma vie.

Je n'ai pas souillé mon vrai nom

Non, j'ai souillé mon âme 

Sali mes mains

Profané la mémoire des miens 

Je ne l'ai pas fait

Mais je l'ai fait quand même.

Je ne serai jamais à la hauteur du nom que je porte.

J'ai détruit les rêves de mes parents,

du peuple en m'associant au diable en personne

Et je ne parle pas de Treize…

.

J'ai connu en plus deux fidèles amis

Otto et Lucrézia

Seuls touches positives

Dans cet océan de nuances

Noin m'aimait avec dévotion

J'aurais pu avec elle…

Mais…

Nos sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes

Et je n'étais pas prêt

Même si je l'étais

Elle n'était pas

N'avait jamais ét

Ne serait jamais

Ma lumière

Mais elle est mon amie

.

.

Oz et moi refaisions le monde

A l'image de mon masque

De fer 

C'est nous qui étions des terroristes

Innocents. Nous croyions notre cause juste

Quand on tient une arme à la main

On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur 

Cela soulage un peu plus de tuer quand on est du bon côté 

C'est une larme dans l'océan de peine…

Mais une larme quand même

J'étais du mauvais côté de la barre

Je suis tombé par-dessus bord

Et j'ai coulé à pic

Dans les profondeurs

Il faisait si noir

Mon âme était si…

Houleuse… 

.

.

Quelque soient mes sentiments

Je dusrendre des comptes

La justice des hommes m'avait réhabilit

Dire que nous croyions être dans notre bon droit

Je fus le bras droit du diable

Raide comme la justice 

Ce fut dur d'assumer

J'ai sombré dans la dépression

D'abord

J'en suis revenu

Je fonce

Et je m'enfonce

Han 

Dans la vérit

Ma vérit

Tu m'appartiens

Et je suis à toi

En toi

Quoi que tu en dises

Quoique tu ne dis rien

Et qui ne dit mot

Consent.

.

.

J'allume le feu

Ce soir… je mange du dragon 

.

.

Le sang sur mes mains ne s'effacera

jamais

J'ai grandi en me croyant un homme

La désillusion m'a fait évoluer

Mûrir

Il a fallu que je touche le fond

Que je m'abîme…

de mon plein gr

Seigneur…j'ai failli détruire la Terre

Quand j'ai perdu tous mes repères

Quand j'ai tout perdu…

Encore

Avant de remonter à la surface

.

J'ai été jug

Bien moins durement que je ne me juge

Mais je n'ai pas eu voix au chapitre 

Je n'avais pas le droit de décider mon degré de culpabilit

Ni ma sentence

Je suis devenu un homme

En admettant de mon propre chef

Que je devais remettre mon destin 

A un tiers 

Il a été décidé que j'avais été une simple victime de la politique

Un pion

Sur l'échiquier de la vie

Quel ironie… 

.

De prince, j'étais devenu le fou du roi

Pour me racheter, on m'a condamné à œuvrer pour la vraie paix

En somme, des travaux d'intérêt général

On aurait pu trouver pire condamnation

Je suis un prisonnier volontaire

J'excelle dans ma tâche

Je suis plus haut que je ne l'ai jamais ét

De lieutenant, je suis passé colonel

Passé trouble

Pas si simple

Recompos

A présent

Plus qu'imparfait  

Je savais ce que je devais faire pour le peuple

Mais que pouvais-je faire pour moi ?

Quelle leçon devais-je tirer de cette suite  

de trahisons

de sang

de guerre

de malentendus ?

Qui pourra me guider ?

Tu es arriv

Je ne laisserai pas s'éteindre

L'étincelle

Je ne vendrai jamais la mèche

Ce que j'ai est inestimable

.

.

Tu es très longtemps resté dans ton illusion de contrôle

Tu t'es réveillé enfant dans le corps d'un adulte

La peur au ventre

Une peur touchante car cachée derrière

Ta sacro sainte fiert

Encore un masque…

Mais j'ai l'habitude.

Tu étais mûr comme seuls les enfants idéalistes savaient l'être.

A présent tu l'es vraiment.

Mais tu ne t'en rends même pas compte

Tu as envie de redevenir un enfant

De te cacher de moi

Mais c'est impossible

Je suis déjà en toi

Non

Je ne te laisserai pas

Hmmmm

Jamais

Tu es un homme

Qui n'a pas envie de mûrir

Ni de mourir

Pourtant je vais te tuer

Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière

Je te suis du regard 

Je sens 

Que tu te figes

Tu me hais

_Ombre hait lumière_

.

Jamais je ne me serais attendu à découvrir 

Que le guerrier farouche avait

Une peau de soie.

Découvrir qu'une âme et un corps

Pouvaient rester

Intacts

Purs

Innocents

Malgré la guerre 

Que les opposés

Pouvaient se ressembler

Et s'attirer

s'assembler

Je suis couché sur le canapé de mon ancien ennemi

Lui sous moi

pourtant il me domine,

peut me briser

me détruire 

pour me recréer

littéralement.

Me fondre et me confondre.

Je le hais pour cela

Je suis une chauve-souris

Aveuglée par sa lumière

Et j'en redemande

Aveugle-moi

Libère-moi

Retiens-moi

Oui, comme tu le fais

Retiens-moi en toi

Prends-moi tout entier

Et laisse-moi te prendre

Ta lumière

_Ombre et lumière_

.

.

Au commencement de ma déchéance

Dix années en arrière

était l'envie de faire le bien

_de faire la paix _

en faisant la guerre.

J'étais insolent

Imbu de moi-même

Je me croyais juste

Et adulte

Je jouais à la guerre

Bien que conscient des enjeux

J'adorais les challenges

Je prenais plaisir

Un immense plaisir

A relever des défis

Un défi en particulier portait un nom :

Heero Yuy, pilote 01

C'était exaltant

C'était presque aussi… intense…

Que d'être contre ton corps

en toi jusqu'à la garde

pour que tu baisses la tienne

Non.

Aucun combat 

quel que soit le champ de bataille

ne m'a procuré autant de jouissance.

Ce sentiment d'absolu,

d'appartenance et de possession.

De complétude.

Si j'avais su…

.

Yuy.

Cet adolescent 

Aux responsabilités d'adulte

était pour moi le seul rival.

Je jouais à la bataille navale

avec un excellent adversaire

qui m'apportait la gratification

le sentiment d'être un homme

un chevalier.

Je me sentais un homme

En combattant quoi ?

Un enfant

Pathétique, hm ? 

.

.

Bien que masqué et sous une identité factice

J'étais reconnu

Alors de quoi avais-je réellement besoin ?

Qu'avais-je à prouver ?

Un enfant qui recherche l'approbation de ses parents

Morts trop tôt

Voilà ce que j'étais.

Certainement pas un adulte responsable

Quoi que responsable ?

Oui

Hélas 

.

Les seuls sentiments que m'inspiraient Heero était

L'admiration

Et l'envie

Je me voyais en lui 

La différence entre lui et moi ?

Il a su dès le départ qu'il était un instrument

Alors que j'ai cru avoir ne serait-ce qu'un moment

Le contrôle

Sur ma vie

.

Hormis mon rival absolu

Il y avait celui de Treize

Celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées

Faisant resurgir des tréfonds de son âme

Et de son ego démesur

Un sentiment de culpabilit

Ce petit bout d'homme

Aux cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval

- ou devrais-je dire de rat ?* sévère

aux yeux onyx

à  la peau blanche

au sourire ironique

au débardeur bleu fonc

et au pantalon blanc

terriblement élégant

avait fait trembler nos fondations

de sa seule colère.

De son appétit de justice.

Et quel appétit

il avait…

Il a toujours d'ailleurs

Une telle faim…

Il me dévore

Et j'adore ça.

.

.

Il avait défié notre général

Et celui-ci s'était rendu

Respect

Colère, pour avoir poussé mon ami,

le traître, à la mort.

Je n'avais jamais autant

Eprouv

Et jamais je n'avais autant été éprouv

depuis le putsch.

Ce jeune homme,

de par nos ressemblances 

a commencé à attirer

mon regard.

Du statut de guerrier enfantin,

j'étais redevenu un homme

un vrai.

Sa volonté a contribu

à briser mon masque.

Ainsi a commenc

le début de ma fascination 

pour le fier héritier.

Le début de la fin.

Mais il était un adolescent

et je n'avais pas encore été jugé.

Et plus important

Je n'avais aucune idée…

Je ne pensais pas à ce petit

comme j'y ai pensé bien des années après.

Comme j'y pense encore aujourd'hui.

Mais l'attirance était bien là 

.

.

Nous étions donc les mêmes

A chacun nos masques

Le sien malgré son visage découvert

Le mien, bien visible.

Il pensait avoir la science infuse.

Il était le dernier mâle de sa famille.

Il avait tout perdu.

Nous nous ressemblions définitivement,

sauf que j'avais bien plus de tors

Et qu'il n'était pas dépourvu de son innocence

Même si nous avions tous deux du sang

Sur les mains.

A présent il est devenu

mon propre sang 

On dit que le sang de dragon

Rend immortel…

.

.

Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éparpille.

Je ne veux pas en perdre une goutte.

Je ne veux pas qu'il s'échappe,

qu'il _m'échappe_.

Tu trembles encore.

Tu _sais_.

Tu n'as pas d'autre issue.****

Tu n'as pas le choix, Dragon,

Ni moi d'ailleurs

.

.

Des années plus tard il officiait sous mon commandement

Au sein des Preventers

Moi en tant que colonel

Lui, en tant que lieutenant-colonel

chapeau

Il n'avait que 21 ans à l'époque 

La différence d'âge ou tout du moins l'importance apportée par la sociét

S'était effacée

Indifférente au temps qui passait

Ce n'était plus un gosse

Et…

L'attirance était toujours là,

ainsi que la culpabilit

de désirer 

un homme… 

que le régime que je servais avait détruit.

De désirer un homme…

Tout court.

C'est avec lui que j'ai pu discerner le désir

de la véritable homosexualité 

Je m'en serai bien passé mais…

C'était plus fort que moi.

Et apparemment…

Plus fort que lui.

.

.

En tant que colonel

J'ai tant bien que mal racheté mes fautes

Les hommes m'envient

Les femmes me veulent

Les enfant rêvent de me ressembler

Et moi… j'étais vide

Les rêves de paix et de pérennité de ma famille 

étaient bien loin

Je n'avais plus de rêves.

Malgré mon grade

J'étais en dessous

de lui.

Malgré les années

Il était toujours aussi pur.

Et déterminé.

Mais lui non plus n'avait plus de rêves 

Il n'avait plus

La flamme.

Il existait

Sans vivre

Il était enferm

Quelque part…

En lui-même

Enfermé dans sa culpabilit

Il n'y a pas pire juge que soi-même

Personne ne pouvait le comprendre mieux que moi 

Je m'étais donc retrouvé un but

Dans la vie

Qui ne soit pas la guerre

Ou une paix factice

Je voulais rallumer le feu 

Je voulais ressusciter un dragon

Je voulais redevenir un chevalier

être la braise

qui nourrit sa flamme

Et me consumer en lui

en devenant une partie de lui Peut-être pourrais-je récupérer

Mon innocence

Je pensais à lui comme à une quête. 

Comme un service rendu.

Comme à un échange de bons procédés.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je succomberais…

Totalement.

Corps et âme.

.

.

Chaque fois que je le faisais appeler à mon bureau

Je le sondais du regard

De ses cheveux bien plus longs qu'avant,

deux fines mèches encadrant son visage et ses yeux pers, 

perçant toutes mes défenses unes à unes,

à ses boots vernies.

Il me dominait de son regard 

Et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Je me revois lui dire il y a 5 ans

que nous devions effectuer une mission.

Ensemble.

Je le vois en train de décliner

Il… gémit doucement, 

essaie de fuir ma langue qui erre sur son cou, 

c'est… 

difficile de se concentrer quand il fait ça.

Il ne m'en excite que plus

Que disais-je ?

Ah oui…

.

Je le vois en train de décliner sous un prétexte pathétique

Après tout ce n'était pas parce j**'**avais été réhabilité par tous qu**'**il devait 

Me pardonner.

Cela faisait mal.

Très mal.

Mais c'était mon lot

J'étais son supérieur,

Donc…

Heureux ou non,

je lui donne un ordre

Il exécute.

Point.

Même si mes raisons ne concernent en rien

notre travail.

En l'occurrence il n'avait pas le choix.

Malgré ses protestations et haussements de sourcils,

il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin sans être taxé d'insubordination.

Et s'il était une chose que mon adjoint respectait

c'était la hiérarchie.

Merci à la tradition chinoise. 

Je suis parti en mission avec mon ange noir.

Je ne pouvais résister à une telle créature.

Je ne suis qu'un homme.

.

.

Dans la navette qui nous emmenait à notre mission sur L3

Voyant qu'il ne m'adressait pas la parole,

comme d'habitude,

je lui demandaiss'il n'avait pas de questions à poser sur nos actions.

Il me répondit que tout avait été clair.

Calmement.

Je n'en n'attendais pas moins de lui.

Il avait appris à évoluer dans le monde des adultes.

Hm.

Intéressant.

Il agissait en homme.

J'allais le traiter

En homme.

..

A ce moment je le pris de court

en lui demandant s'il me détestait.

Comme ça,

de but en blanc.

Je vis l'effet de ma question 

Si simple

si compliquée 

dans son regard onyx.

Quand je posai les mains sur lui

je ne vis

Rien.

ni admiration, ce qui était normal

ni mépris, ce qui l'était moins.

Que… de l'indifférence.

Cet homme autrefois si farouche était devenu 

une coquille vide.

Non!

Pas comme moi

Toi tu ne le méritais pas

Tu étais…

Innocent.

Puis, avec l'indifférence

je vis comme…

du défi.

Comment pouvait-on être indifférent et défier en même temps ?

Mélange détonnant

Mélange de charme…

Il y avait

Une toute petite petite lueur…

De celles que je voyais lors de ses divers joutes

Avec Treize

Je me suis vu cinq ans en arrière

Je voulais voir l'incendie dans ces yeux

Dans ses yeux…

Si sombres

Si sombres,

comme un puits sans fonds…

Alors je suis devenu fou.

Il ne m'a jamais répondu, 

et chaque fois que je lui pose la question

il ne me répond jamais.

.

.

Dans cette navette je me suis penché vers lui.

Mes cheveux glissèrent sur ses épaules,

se mêlant à son torrent de soie noire.

Mes mains retracèrent les contours de son beau visage

que je relevais vers le mien.

Je le vis rougir sous mon regard

et cela toucha quelque chose de profond en moi.

Quelque chose que je croyais mort.

Il avait l'air perdu…

Le pauvre.

Il me voyait encore comme un ennemi

et c'était normal.

Il était sous mon commandement

malgré lui.

Il devait se demander ce que je pouvais bien 

Lui vouloir

.

.

Mon index s'attarda sur ses lèvres fines mais pleines.

Il me laissait faire :

ne jamais ciller devant l'ennemi.

Ses pupilles se dilataient.

Telles les sirènes antiques,

il m'entraînait inexorablement

au fond de son regard.

A l'intérieur de lui.

En dehors de ses yeux, il était impassible,

telle la montagne sous la neige.

Je lui reposai la question

« me détestes-tu ? »

Et sa réponse

« ... »

Ce n'était plus de l'indifférence,

mais de la fierté.

Soit.

Je lui dis doucement !

« Je vais t'apprendre à me détester »

J'avais réussi au-delà de ses espérances

A ce moment précis

Il me haïssait.

Je le sentais. 

_Ombre hait lumière_

_._

_._

Ce jour-là, comme tous les autres jours qui suivirent 

nous nous sommes appartenus.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le toucher

De mes mains

de mes lèvres

et il me laissait faire…

J'étais tellement excité.

Tellement… bien.

Je me sentais revivre.

Je voulais qu'il éprouve.

Je voulais lui donner du bonheur,

lui qui me ressemblait tellement.

Je lui murmurais inlassablement à l'oreille…

« déteste-moi »

Je lui montrais mon côté sombre

Pour qu'il puisse développer sa lumière 

et me réchauffer

le cœur

et le corps.

Sur le coup,

j'en avais oublié qu'il était veuf.

Mais s'il ne voulait pas de moi

Il aurait pu me tuer… non ?

Oui

A n'importe quel moment

Ca ne me rassurait pas

C'était une simple constatation.

Il était veuf,

hétérosexuel

et il me laissait faire…

Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais pour lui

Et je me jurai de le découvrir

.

.

Je l'ai léché partout

et il m'a laissé faire.

Aucune partie de son corps ne m'avait échappé.

J'avais tellement envie de le goûter

Entièrement.

Au moment où je glissais ma langue sur ses fesses,

entre ses fesses,

je lui murmurais encore

« déteste-moi »

J'étais de plus en plus excité.

Je n'eus pour toute réponse que son silence.

Je fis glisser ma langue gourmande

de sa moelle épinière à sa nuque,

je mordillais son oreille.

Il haletait.

Mes doigts glissaient en lui avec douceur, 

Posant inlassablement la même question

Obtenant irrémédiablement la même réponse

« … »

Et là, dans cette navette je lui fis l'amour.

Oui, l'amour,

moi qui n'avait fait que la guerre,

eu quelques aventures.

J'avais fait l'amour.

J'avais l'impression d'être

Puceau. 

Je me suis sentis comme mon Tallgeese

A sa destruction.

Je me suis senti éparpill

Puis remodelé,

refait

à l'image

de…

quoi ? 

Jamais je ne me suis autant senti un homme

qu'en prenant…

un autre homme

Si je l'avais su auparavant

ma vie n'aurait pas été la même. 

.

Hmm 

Ce fut fougueux.

Très fougueux.

Passionné.

Sensuel,

voire bestial à certains moments,

mais je lui ai bel et bien fait l'amour

Et je ne demande qu'à recommencer.

Encore et encore.

De son regard est né mon besoin

_Ma faim…_

Je lui ai fait pénétrer mon propre monde

en le prenant. 

Il est entré dans mon ombre

A fait jaillir un mini soleil…..

Je savais d'ores et déjà que je ne pourrais plus

Me passer de ça.

_Me passer de toi._

En voulant t'aider

je me suis aidé moi-même,

tout en étant l'instigateur de ma propre destruction.

Mais je l'assume.

Dieu me protège…

Je voulais retrouver une partie de mon innocence,

une partie de moi-même,

et quelque part je l'ai retrouvée

de la manière la plus incongrue qui soit.

Et je la retrouverais

Encore.

Et encore…

Et encore.

.

.

Un être humain ne peut vivre sans amour.

Je suis un être humain.

Je l'ai découvert dans les bras d'un homme

aux cheveux de torrent.

Pourquoi a-t-il accept ?

Par désir ?

Je le désirais… mais lui ?

Nous nous ressemblons tellement…

A l'intérieur

les mêmes doutes,

Les mêmes déchirures

les mêmes âmes torturées

la même désillusion

la même perte.

Est-ce que je me retrouve en lui ?

Bien sûr.

Se retrouve-t-il en moi ?

Aucune idée

Besoin de combler la solitude ?

Peut être pour lui,

mais pas pour moi.

Quand je pose les yeux sur lui

Je ne peux m'empêcher…

De le dévorer.

Je sens que je l'effraie 

Cam'enrage

Et ça l'excite

Je le vois bien

Mais il me refuse la partie qui m'intéresse le plus en lui…

Son cœur. 

.

.

Après avoir joui ce premier soir,

Je le gardais dans mes bras

Le berçant

En lui murmurant que je le détestais

- je ne pouvais dire autre chose

Encore et encore et encore.

Je l'apaisais de mes mots.

De mes mains.

Je le sentais trembler contre moi,

ou était-ce moi ?

J'étais le dominant.

J'étais le dominé.

.

Depuis cette mission

Chaque fois que nos emplois du temps nous le permettaient,

nous nous retrouvons.

Nous nous donnons mutuellement une partie de nous-mêmes.

Nous discutons souvent : il est très intelligent et cultiv

Nous rions parfois

Il a un magnifique sourire, si rare

Il est vraiment séduisant

J'adore son corps finement musclé, délié et lisse

J'adore le grain de sa peau

J'adore l'écouter respirer

Je lui montre autant que possible

Qu'il me fait vibrer 

Lui aussi me montre que j'ai un certain effet sur lui

Mais rien de plus que le désir

Il continue de jouir en silence

.

.

Nous avons fait l'amour dans toutes les conditions

Toutes les positions

Nous l'avons fait tellement de fois 

Et à chaque fois c'était extraordinaire

Un crescendo

Une osmose

Il me tue

A petit feu

Mais je ne veux pas mourir seul

Je ne veux plus deviner ce qu'il éprouve

Je veux qu'il me le dise

.

.

A présent je suis sur son canapé 

Lui sous moi.

Corps contre corps

Mon sexe en lui

C'était une première :

D'un accord tacite nous nous retrouvions

Dans un endroit neutre

Ni ici

Ni chez moi

Il ne fallait pas se faire surprendre

Des gradés qui couchaient ensemble

Quelles que soient les époques

Ce n'était jamais bien vu

Et nos affaires ne regardaient que nous

Bien entendu

Cette fois j'étais venu

A lui

Sur son territoire

_Pour le dernier combat_

.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que nous ne nous étions vus

J'étais en uniforme des Preventers kaki

Extrêmement chiffonn

Pas du tout à  mon avantage

Je n'en avais que faire

Je sonnai

Je l'entendis prendre quelque chose et il m'ouvrit

Il ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à me voir

Il était en bas de pyjama de satin noir

Pieds nus

Son torrent de soie noire lui caressait les reins

Quelle splendeur

Il est tellement…

Lumineux

Ces cinq dernières années lui avaient fait du bien

Je lui ai fait du bien

_J'ai fait du bien…_

_A quelqu'un _

Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux

J'étais si las….

.

.

Il me regarda dans les yeux

Et il vit

La fatigue

Ma faim

De lui.

Lui aussi avait faim.

Il se contenta de s'effacer pour me laisser entrer

Une fois à l'intérieur 

Je le plaquaicontre la porte

Lui léchai les lèvres

J'avais tellement faim

Je lui murmurais des mots sans suites

Des mots de tendresse

De passion

Et d'amour

Il ferma les yeux

Son rythme cardiaque changea

Pour une fois

Mes mots

Plus que mes gestes

L'avaient chamboul

Il avait compris. 

.

Je ne pouvais plus

Je ne pouvais plus lui dire

De me détester

Non…

Je le caressais doucement

Puis avec plus d'urgence à mesure que 

Mon envie de lui grandissait

Je lui disais qu'il était beau, tellement beau

_S'il savait…_

A l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur

Il mérite de vivre

Il mérite une chance

Et à travers lui

J'ai découvert que moi aussi

Il prenait peur, frissonnant imperceptiblement

Sauf pour quiconque connaissait son corps

Et dieu seul savait à quel point je le connaissais

.

.

Je lui disais qu'il m'avait manqué, que sa peau  m'avait manqu

Tout…

.

Sa chaleur

Son odeur

Sa lumière

.

.

Je passais mes mains à l'intérieur de son pyjama

lui caressai le sexe, le creux des reins et les fesses,

Sans chercher à entrer à l'intérieur

J'avais juste envie de le toucher

Je lui ai demandé si je lui avais manqué aussi

La voix rauque de désir

Sans pudeur aucune

J'étais à nu

Et je m'en moquais éperdument

Je vivais

Comme d'habitude ma voix rencontra le silence

Encore cet accord tacite

_Ce silence_

Mais ça va changer mon ange noir

Nous entrerons ensemble dans la lumière

Dans les ténèbres

.

Je le décollai de la porte et le déposai sur le sofa

Je ne savais pas où était sa chambre et à vrai dire…

Pas la force de l'emmener plus loin

Mon envie était trop forte

Et à en juger par son bas de pyjama proéminent

La sienne aussi

Reprenant mes caresses là où je les avais laissées

Je lui dis 

 « Ce que tu me tais je te le ferai crier »

Je resserrais l'étreinte de sa main sur son sexe

Si chaud

Si vivant

Il commençait à être humide

Lui aussi était en manque

Pas seulement de ça

Ses gestes étaient trop ampli d'… 

pour n'être que du sexe.

Mon étreinte l'a obligé à ouvrir la bouche

pour puiser de l'air,

mais sa bouche était mienne.

Alors je reprenais possession de ce qui était

à moi,

comme je suis tout à lui.

Il adore m'embrasser…

comme s'il voulait m'avaler.

Mes lèvres semblent être une source

Intarissable…

Et je ne m'en plains pas.

J'adore le goût de sa bouche,

tout son corps…

Mais je veux _tout_ de lui

La lumière

Puis l'éclipse

Totale.

.

A présent je te sens aux abois.

Le fier dragon est prêt à demander de l'aide 

Mais il sait que personne ne peut l'aider

C'est inévitable

Nos gestes sont trop tendres

Nos regards trop expressifs

Malgré notre soit disant non expression

Notre manque trop présent

Tu le sais

Tu n'en peux plus

Moi non plus

Je te prends

Tu m'entraînes

Ton corps me dit

« Viens… »

De plus en plus fort

Je te réponds de vive voix

« Je te veux »

Tu sais ce que je veux

Tu me réponds à ton tour… avec une partie de ton corps

Tes mains se gardent bien de me toucher

Toujours de chaque côté de ton corps

_Oh que non…_

En te pénétrant j'attrape tes mains

A tâtons

Je te fixe

En enlaçant mes doigts aux tiens 

Je sais que tu me sens

Tu sens _tout._

Ma détermination

Mes sentiments

Et… les tiens

Tu commences à te rendre.

.

J'abaisse mon visage vers toi

Mes cils caressent tes joues 

La lumière du soleil se fait de plus en plus présente à travers la vitre

Je sens la chaleur dans mon dos nu

Ma peau est de plus en plus chaude

La tienne plus humide

.

Il resserre ses jambes autour de ma taille 

Voil

Comme ça

Laisse-toi aller 

Hmm ça n'a jamais été si….

Et pourtant…

On dirait qu'il va mourir

Je vais l'achever

Sa respiration se fait erratique

Le frottement de son propre sexe contre mon ventre

Combiné à ma présence en lui 

le rendent fou

Pourtant il ne cède pas

Et s'il gagne….

Nous aurons perdu

_Alors je le fais réagir_

L'amour fait mal

_Alors je le mords_

Fort

Je le prend par surprise

Il crie

Et il ouvre les yeux

Quelle erreur

J'ai déjà gagné 

.

.

Alors qu'il sentait déjà ma propre jouissance

Que mon sexe tremblait en lui,

_Il sentait déj_

_la chaleur de ma semence_

_en lui_

je ralentis le rythme

Hmmm

Je te savoure

Tu me hais

Je te pénètre

Je glisse en toi

Je suis humide

Chaud

Tu me brûles

Je te chauffe

A blanc

Mes mouvements se font plus longs

Amples

1……….2

1……….2

Je serre les dents

Je suis si dur

Je bande…

mes muscles

1……………………2

1……………………2 

Je me mords la lèvre

Tu frissonnes

Tes yeux sont de plus en plus noirs

Je reviens

1……………………………….2

sous moi il cherche à me faire perdre la tête,

perdre le contrôle

Ses yeux sont à présent rivés aux miens

ses pupilles sont si dilatées…

je ne vois que du noir

Il n'en voit qu'aussi

sa bouche est entrouverte

humide

la mienne

sur un sourire

carnassier

il est la proie

Il ne le veut pas

Tu veux te faire chasseur et me faire savoir

que tu me chasses

facile à dire

mais pas facile à faire hein

quand on est la proie de son propre corps

de son propre désir.

Pas avec moi

_en toi_

ni avec mes yeux rivés

à ton regard,

encore moins avec nos mains jointes.

Tu serres mes doigts à me les briser.

Tu ne tiendras plus très longtemps.

.

.

Je lis dans tes yeux d'encre

de chine. 

Tu te dis que,

si tu me montres que tu me veux,

tu montres l'ascendance que j'ai sur toi

donc tu restes tranquille

Tu attends que je craque.

_Tu ne céderas pas_

Mon fier, si fier dragon

Tu peux toujours courir

Ton corps me montre que tu me veux

_Plus que tu ne saurais le dire_

Au-delà du désir…

Tu m'encourages à ne plus te faire crier

Mais hurler

.

.

Si tes ancêtres révélèrent au monde la discipline

et les supplices

Je suis celui qui aura révélé au monde

L'homme

derrière le dragon 

Echec.

Dans ton regard je le sens

_Je le sais_

Je suis un salaud

_Je sais.._

… que ton envie de moi n'est pas que physique 

_Tout comme la mienne d'ailleurs._

Et tu sais que je le sais

Tu le vois dans mes yeux

à présent comme les tiens :

voilés.

Ombrés

mais lumineux.

_Ainsi que dans mes gestes,_

_depuis le temps…_

Tu craques mon ange noir

Donne-moi ce que je veux

Je te donnerais ce que tu veux

Pas de concession

Aller….

1……………………………………2

1……………………………………2

Tu ne veux pas céder ?

Tu craqueras avant moi

Tu as envie de fermer les yeux…

Tes paupières sont lourdes… 

_Cède_

Au lieu de cela 

Tu inspires un grand coup

Et… tu me prends

complètement

par surprise

Tu…. tu me parles…

Un murmure :

- Viens…

Mon Dieu…

Je ne suis plus un homme

Je suis un animal

Tu me pièges….

En touchant des lèvres le mythique dragon

J'accède au ciel

Je deviens tigre 

Je ne vois plus rien

Et je vois la lumière

trouble

_Je feule…_

Et je perds le contrôle

Je reprends mes mouvements

Je veux te clouer au sofa

Quoique quel sofa ?

Je n'ai plus conscience de mon environnement

_J'oublie tout ce qui n'est pas toi_

Je te pénètre plus fort

Plus vite 

Et dans mon brouillard je te vois te mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier

Je gémis

Je… pleure ?

J'en tremble :

tu le sens 

Je me sens partir

Mais je ne veux pas partir seul

Mais c'est si… intense

Si bon

Si douloureux….

Je ne me contrôle plus

Pourtant l'enjeu est de taille.

.

Je tente de m'apaiser

Tout en m'enfonçant encore et encore en toi

Mon visage est dans ton cou

Je suis en toi

Je suis à toi

Je sens que je suis… dans ton cœur ?

Je me retrouve en toi

Je me retrouve ailleurs

Je me retrouve…

Viens avec moi, mon ange noir

J'ai besoin de toi

_Viens…_

Je t'appelle doucement

- Wufei….

Ton visage est mouill

Tu pleures aussi ?

Je te fais mal,

mais il le faut

Je ne veux plus que tu souffres en silence

Je veux reprendre l'avantage

J'ai un genou à terre 

Mais je ne me suis pas rendu

.

.

Un mouvement plus vicieux que les autres

et soudain tu hurles de plaisir

Tu cèdes.

Tu exploses.

Héhé.

C'est moi qui t'ai pris par surprise.

Cette fois je ne m'empare pas de tes lèvres

Je veux savourer le cri

de ta délivrance.

_Ma victoire_

notre victoire.

Tes muscles se resserrent autour de moi

Et dans un grondement je me libère

en toi.

Enfin.

Et ma tête contre ton cou

je te chuchote :

- Encore

Tu lâches une de nos mains enlacées et je te sens sourire doucement,

en entendant le faible grognement de protestation de ma part

Je sens que tu as envie de m'étriper sur place,

de me faire du mal

pour tout le bien,

tout le mal que je te fais.

Mais à la place tu caresses mes cheveux,

les fait glisser entre tes doigts.

Je t'ai ressuscit

toi, Chang Wufei,

le dernier dragon de ton clan.

Moi, Zechs Marquise je t'ai détruit.

_En faisant de moi une partie de toi_

_et inversement._

J'ai détruit le mythe

pour faire de toi un homme, 

_Mon_ homme

Tu me hais.

J'aime cette haine.

_Ombre hait lumière_

_._

_._

Je suis encore en toi

Je relève la tête

Je t'embrasse doucement

Une légère caresse de ma langue sur tes lèvres

Mais je n'entre pas

_Je suis déjà à l'intérieur_

Rien ne presse

Je me contente de te regarder

Tes pupilles se sont rétractées

Et ma main libre caresse ta parure de soie noire

Mes lèvres miment des mots…

_Wo__ ai ni _

Ton regard est incrédule

Tu es si expressif après l'amour

Tu penses te tromper

Mais après tout que faisons-nous depuis cinq ans

Si ce n'est nous tromper l'un l'autre ?

Je ne suis pas pressé de me retirer et tu ne sembles pas pressé que je me retire

Je replonge la tête dans le creux de ton cou,

y frotte légèrement mon nez,

puis dépose un baiser.

_Comme l'enfant innocent que je suis redevenu_

_au creux de tes bras._

Et nous nous endormons,

tes lèvres dans mes cheveux,

moi bercé par les battement de ton cœur.

Le repos du guerrier

enfin

Les rayons du soleil glissent sur nos deux corps

Je sens ton sourire.

Mon ange noir.

Mon soleil.

Mon dragon.

Mon roi.

Mon tout.

Echec et mat.

Ombre et lumière/

_Ombre est lumière_

.

.

.

.

Owari  (cette fois c'est vraiment fini ^^)

.

.

.

Ah moi et mes pseudo envolées passionnées blablabla…

.

.

Zechs *sourcil sceptique* : blablabla tu peux le dire. Pseudo est le maître mot. Tu es pathétique. Moi courir après ce petit pète sec…

Mithy *sourcil sceptique* : on peut savoir de quoi tu te plains ?

Zechs *colère froide* : je ne suis pas suffisamment blond pour vouloir me mettre avec ce type de mon plein gré!

Mithy *sourire sadique* : raison de + pour vous mettre ensemble. Vous êtes bien les mêmes tous les deux. Ce même orgueil déplacé.

Zechs *froncement de sourcils* : je ne lui ressemble pas…

Mithy *saoulée* : Tu me saoules Zechs. Grave. Puisque tu te plains je te mettrais encore avec lui… et en plus tu… oh puis non je ne te dis rien, tu auras la surprise.

Zechs *goutte de sueur* : Oh pardonne-moi ma Déesse… ma petite noix de coco, Mon masque de fer…

Mithy *sourire puissance 10000000000000000000000* : trop tard…

**.**

**.**

**.**

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^

.

.

.

@ ++++

.

.

.

Mithy *fiqueuse nostalgique néoromantique aux accents* bucolico-nawak ^____________________^ ^^

.

*Solaar, les temps changent [rappeur nostalgique néoromantique aux accents bucoliques]*

ps * : la queue de rat m'a bien fait rire ^^. Elle m'a surtout fait pensé à une fic de Meanne, dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom ^___^


End file.
